


Patience

by Hawkwitch



Series: pre [7]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Patience<br/>Characters: Sir Arnold<br/>Genre: Dark Comedy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Approx. 10 years pre-canon. Sir Arnold's earlier life was not that easy either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

He had always obsessively dreamt of the day when noone dares to disrespect him anymore, but apparently that day had not arrived just yet. Everything required so much patience.

The apartment building had only two apartments on the top floor. One was occupied by Sir Arnold Robinson. The other one was occupied by a strange family from Manchester whose money was of dubious origin to put it mildly. The former wanted to get rid of the latter and have the whole floor for himself. Police chiefs gave all 101 good reasons, which Sir Arnold knew too well, why investigating these people should be done but not in forseeable future. With this kind of police you did not need criminals, Sir Arnold said and fired three people on the spot. As time passed, eventually neighbours indicated that they are willing to sell their apartment to Sir Arnold – for a good price. The dislike was mutual after all.

There had been a heavy row with Sir Humphrey. It was not all that special, but somehow people found out about it. And they gossiped. First, Sir Arnold thought that his friend himself had been indiscreet. But apparently the latter was even more upset about it, as it made him look ridiculous and people were saying he’s falling out of grace. Eventually it was found out that one of Sir Arnold’s assistants blabbed about the incident. Sir Humphrey started to get on his nerves that the chap should be fired. Sir Arnold did not fire the assistant. But he let the chap privately know that if he does not improve his erronous ways, he will be one of those people who actually get caught with taking bribes. Sir Humphrey was not happy and made it clear. Sir Arnold figured his friend has way too much time to harrass him and sent him a Minister who was particularly difficult to deal with, and also nearly deaf. Sir Humphrey flipped the lid completely and was yelling into the phone, threatening to stab Sir Arnold. The latter remarked drily that the phone-call was being recorded.

It was clear that Sir Frank was heavily brainwashed by his predecessor. Abuse had practically zero impact on someone who had survived working with Sir George, but somehow Sir Arnold was optimistic he can be unbrainwashed into the right way of thinking. He started luring Sir Frank with a bait that was not too difficult to come up with: there were massive budget surpluses and the moment was most opportune to pay out huge bonuses for the top echelon. The temptation was just too great.


End file.
